


Incubi

by alexisriversong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Challenge di Natale (Secret Santa) del gruppo facebook "Waywars sons and daughters-Supernatural Italia"https://www.facebook.com/groups/waywardsonsanddaughters/Prompt: 9- Destiel, angst&fluff.É da quasi sei mesi che Castiel é diventato umano;É da quasi sei mesi che ogni sua notte è popolata da incubi feroci.BONUS: Castiel cerca di nascondere il problema, ma Dean lo scopre venendo svegliato da un grido agghiacciante nel cuore della notte.





	Incubi

**Author's Note:**

> Per Ele Pepe: Buon Natale! Ecco la tua fic! Spero ti piaccia anche se è corta… Purtroppo è stato un periodo molto incasinato per me ma sono comunque riuscita a scrivere qualcosina! Spero che questo Natale sia favoloso e che tu riceva tanti regali! E che il 2018 sia un anno fantastico!

Sono passati quasi sei mesi da quando Metatron gli ha rubato la Grazia. Sono passati quasi sei mesi da che è diventato umano. Sono passati quasi sei mesi ed ogni notte è stata popolata da incubi feroci.

All’inizio, quando viveva per strada, non c’era nessuno da cui nascondersi, nessuno a consolarlo, nessuno a cui chiedere perché succedesse. Poi Dean e Sam lo avevano accolto brevemente nel bunker per poi cacciarlo di nuovo. Era inutile così. Umano.

Gli incubi erano peggiorati.

Adesso Dean era tornato, gli aveva chiesto scusa, gli aveva spiegato, Sam non era più posseduto, tutto era come doveva essere, anzi, era meglio. Eppure gli incubi erano rimasti.

Rivedeva gli occhi bruciati di tutte le sue vittime, una dopo l’altra, ogni notte, sentiva rimorso, vergogna, sentimenti che come angelo non avrebbe mai potuto provare. Non erano fatti per avere dei sentimenti, dovevano essere macchine spietate, adesso lo capiva.

Guardava il suo passato e vedeva il sangue versato e piangeva, piangeva per i suoi fratelli perduti per sempre, per Gabriel, Balthazar, persino per quel bastardo di Raphael. E per tutti gli altri. Innumerevoli, troppe morti sulle sue spalle. E poi vedeva la cosa che più lo terrorizzava, vedeva loro, i Whincester, Dean, gli occhi vitrei, lo sguardo fisso su di lui che lo accusava.

All’inizio era facile nascondere ai fratelli le sue angosce notturne. I due dormivano in stanze separate, lontane dalla sua, le stanze del bunker avevano un’ottima insonorizzazione e bastava chiudere bene la porta della stanza per celare loro le sue grida di terrore ed i singhiozzi durante la notte.

Il problema sorse quando un caso in Pennsylvania richiamò la loro attenzione. Sembrava un caso semplice, un fantasma mieteva vittime lungo una statale durante le giornate piovose. I due insistevano però. Gli avrebbe fatto bene uscire, viaggiare con loro, non doveva stare da solo nel bunker ad aspettarli. Così si erano messi in viaggio.

Una volta nella stanza del motel che condividevano in tre, Castiel aveva cercato di non addormentarsi ma aveva dovuto cedere dopo poco, il suo corpo ancora poco abituato al ritmo umano di sonno veglia.

Castiel si svegliò ansimante, lacrime agli occhi, gola in fiamme per l’urlo che aveva sicuramente emesso. In un lampo, Dean era al suo fianco, Sam vigile e pronto a difenderlo dal suo letto mentre Dean cercava di capire la fonte del suo disagio.

Cas tremava come una foglia, aveva le gambe abbracciate al petto ed il viso nascosto tra le ginocchia, le spalle si muovevano con ogni singhiozzo. Comprendendo immediatamente il problema, Sam si alzò dal letto, mise la giacca e con un cenno della testa, prese la pistola e uscì dalla stanza per “controllare il perimetro”

-Cas?- chiese Dean avvicinandosi all’ex angelo con cautela e poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. Poteva sentire i singhiozzi sotto il palmo della mano, il pianto di colui che una volta era un essere così potente lo spaventava parecchio e tutti quei sentimenti lo terrorizzavano ma doveva farsi forza, il suo amico aveva bisogno di lui.

-Cas. Va tutto bene. Era solo un sogno. Era un incubo. Era nella tua testa. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, non è reale, non può farti del male.

La reazione di Cas a quelle parole fu la cosa più inaspettata. L’uomo prese il polso della mano sulla sua spalla e vi poggiò sopra due dita, lungo l’arteria radiale, trovando il battito immediatamente. Sentire il polso battere della persona che aveva visto morta nella sua mente pochi istanti prima aiutava a far scomparire il timore dell’incubo, a fargli credere le parole di Dean.

-Si, è vero… Tutto nella mia testa… Non è tutto colpa mia… Dean… - alzò lo sguardo su quegli occhi che lo guardavano di rimando, senza accusa, pieni di vita – tu stai bene…

-Sano e salvo Cas. Tu mi hai salvato, più di una volta. Ricordi?

L’altro annuì e guardò verso il letto vuoto di Sam aggrottando la fronte.

-Uhm… è andato a farsi un giro. Per lasciarci un po’ di privacy.

-Oh! – poi aprendo gli occhi spaventato – E… e ci serve questa privacy?

-Il tuo incubo è quello di perdermi Cas? – chiese Dean improvvisamente più vicino a lui, mano a carezzargli i capelli. L’ex angelo annuì leggermente.

-Tra le altre cose… Questa mia… umanità…mi ha dato dei sentimenti che prima non avevo o che non sapevo di avere. Rimorso, odio, rabbia, paura, affetto… amore- lo guardò da sotto le ciglia – Non so esattamente cosa provo quando siamo insieme Dean. So che non posso perderti. Quando vedo te e Sam tra i corpi della gente morta per colpa mia… beh hai visto come mi sveglio.

-Quindi provi per Sam lo stesso che provi per me Cas? – chiese il cacciatore carezzandogli la guancia. Quando si era avvicinato così tanto?

-N…Non credo – gemette prima che Dean chiudesse lo spazio tra loro e lo baciasse dolcemente sulle labbra.

Ovviamente gli incubi non scompaiono grazie alla forza dell’amore, Cas continuò ad averne, solo che da quel momento, quasi sei mesi dopo essere diventato umano, quando si svegliava da un incubo, si limitava a controllare che il polso di Dean battesse ancora e si rimetteva a dormire, la testa poggiata sul suo petto per stare più tranquillo.

Sam dovette cominciare a prendersi una stanza singola tutta per se quando andavano da qualche parte insieme perché quei due erano veramente troppo melensi da guardare insieme, veramente troppo.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e Commenti sempre apprezzati <3


End file.
